1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for guiding the flow of floating objects, which device is connected to a hull of the floating object and, depending on the flow, feeds hydrodynamic forces into the hull. The device shows a main flow body which is designed in a more flat-topped manner in the area of a leading head than in the area of a trailing end.
2. Background Information
Such devices for guiding the flow are, for example, designed as fins on fin stabilizers or blades on ships' rudders on vessels. These devices are known in various embodiments and they have proven to be a success for many, many years. However, it is not yet possible to meet all of the requirements which are set concerning the feeding of high hydrodynamic flow forces into a floating object.